Variations: Prescribed Vacations
by Aozoran
Summary: Set in the 'Variations' Universe- Sometimes Vacations are actually a lot more fun then you think, especially when inforced by someone who has ulterior motives.


**Author's Note: **This takes place in the 'Alternate Universe' introduced in **Addictions: Variations And Combinations**. Personalities are a little different as this takes place in the very early days of the Cybertronian war before the battles had really begun heating up. XD I am tempted to write a sequel for this. XD or even do some chapters for it. But it depends on what people think of it^^

**Disclaimer:** Own nothingXD

**Please Review^^**

* * *

The terminal sparked helplessly from the giant dent in the panelling where Ratchet had slammed his wrench down against it with a snarl, his entire body twitching with irritation over the decision imposed upon him by the Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots. He had apparently been 'working too hard' and now he was forced to take an Orn to 'recharge and refuel' before he would be allowed to continue his work in the Iacon Rescue Forces Medbay, his entire body twitched in irritation.

To add insult to injury he was going to be babysat. Someone had been assigned to make sure that Ratchet didn't decide to sneak back into his office or the Medbay.

The door hissed open behind him and instantly he bristled, here they came… probably some pompous aft, built like a rolling roadblock to physically remove him from Medbay. "Get out!" He snarled without even turning, his wrench rose in one servo in threat, his entire frame vibrating with irritation and fury. Just see if they could get him out. He had patients… "I have work to do, I don't need that Slagger telling me how to do my job. Frag you, get out!"

"Well I see you do live up to your reputation."

Ratchet froze immediately at the cultivated and rather intelligent response, his Spark suddenly rushing upwards through his vocal components and must have ended up rolling somewhere on the floor when he opened his mouth. Every gear and circuit jolted at the sound of light footsteps on the metal plating of the floor, clearly not what Ratchet had been expecting…

"I feel a little sorry for that poor data terminal, you've done quite a number on that." Pale blue optics were dancing with amusement for some reason, slender arms crossing over his tall sleek chassis. "Wrench either down on the tray or back into subspace please."

"Don't presume you can order me."

"I don't presume anything… I am merely _suggesting_ you put the wrench away before you start throwing it. I would rather not have to explain to my superiors that you assaulted me, while I was merely attempting to do my duty."

A jolt of guilt at those words and the wrench for once went back into subspace, easily within reach but obeying the requests of the other Mech. Whoever this was who had the tanks and ball bearings to actually talk to him like that in his Medbay was worth the concessions. "Fine."

"Thankyou." It was gentle and actually genuine thanks for doing that… It was so… sincere…

"You're… welcome…" Ratchet grumbled, finally turning around to gaze at the tall red and white Mech, who stood in the doorway, optics trailing along the length of that body with relish. This Autobot was something to look, the face beautiful and just as elegant as that voice, and desire shot through him… How long had it been since he had last interfaced? His work had him busy for so many orns that he had neglected his basic needs… and it was coming back right then all at once.

And he was to spend the next Orn with this Mech following him around?

"Its Siren's shift right now, he's been slacking off because you've been pulling nearly all of his shifts and he's just skipped doing any work around here." Clearly this entire idea didn't please this stranger once bit, those lips twitched in displeasure as he literally spat the other Medic's name, optics burning that Ratchet had been used like that without the Medic realising it. "Ratchet, when was the last time you recharged?"

Dark blue optics blinked at the sudden question, his systems humming softly, tiny little alerts and alarms had been nagging him all day but he had been ignoring them, when he realised… with a sudden lurch… he was going straight for the floor… Once acknowledged, his systems proceeded to enforce a rapid shutdown of his systems. But there was an arm wrapping around his waist, surprisingly hefting his weight, his own arm sliding about slender shoulders, leaning heavily on his new companion. His optics half shuttered already when he recognised his systems weren't his own any longer. Someone was forcing him to go into recharge with a Medical override.

"You… over…rode…" Ratchet's head drooped slightly, the faintest of scents tickling his olfactory sensors, the scent of some exotic wax… polish and… medical grade cleaner fluid… a thousand other little things registered. Medic. His companion was a Medic… not fully trained… but…

"I apologise for that, but either I did it or your systems did it for you somewhere harder to get you out of." And they were moving through the base, taking the lesser used corridors, Ratchet's limbs growing heavier with each movement as his systems were cycling down towards recharge. They were not going to make his quarters at this rate, his were on the other side of base… Not that he used them much at all… "Five shifts you've taken, Ratchet, one after another…"

This Mech smelled good.

His entire frame was sagging to one side, pressing against the smaller white and red one as they suddenly paused outside of a door, before they were moving forwards the moment it hissed open. The lights were dimmed, shelves were lined with Medical Datapads and old hard cover volumes against one wall… medicals tools and half finished projects sat in a small workbay through a doorway… An empty office… off the sitting room, large couches… holo images flashing across the walls, other images sat on shelves… objects… so many different things… Not like his own empty quarters. This place felt lived in.

Before something soft was beneath his back, his body suddenly horizontal, his helm resting against a pillow, something being drawn over him, the same combinations of scents clung to the thermal cover that had been pulled across his large frame. Fingers were against his antenna softly, stroking lightly against them, across his cheek plates, against his powerful shoulder, brushing back and forth lightly, soothing him.

But those hands pulled away after a time, his systems instantly thrilling in alarm at the loss. "Where…?" Helpless against the sudden pull of recharge, he was letting out a soft whisper of confusion, but stilled the moment those servos returned.

"My quarters, they were closer than yours. Don't worry… you're perfectly safe here."

"Stay." It was a command, a plea… an offer.

"If you want."

The berth shifted ever so slightly, the light weight of the Medic making it dip only slightly, before Ratchet instantly rolled over, his arm wrapping tightly about the slender waist, pulling the other back just a little closer, burying his face against the curve of the other's spinal plating. His facial plates nuzzled the warmth, letting out a strangely happy little sigh, inhaling deeply.

A soft laugh, before fingertips were brushing back and forth over Ratchet's arm plating, rubbing lightly against seams and joints that were coiled around his trim lower chassis. "I don't know how you are going to recharge like that…"

"I have my ways." Ratchet's senses were blurring, the presence soothing him far more than he had ever known before, before he let out a quiet sound of relief.

"I'll stay with you."

That was the last thing Ratchet heard for quite a long time, but those words filled all the space within his very being leaving him with a strange feeling of such peace within his Spark…

* * *

His systems came on slowly, several reporting back minor glitches, but otherwise every part of him was feeling… so lazy and relaxed. Strutlessly he rolled onto his side, burying his face against the pillow, inhaling deeply and letting out a helpless groan. Every part of him tingled badly, his armour was still slightly warm from where he had been hugging…

He didn't even know his name!

Dark blue optics glinted in the darkness of the unfamiliar bedroom, slowly pushing himself upwards on his elbows, hearing the faint sound of someone talking out in the sitting room. He was still there… Of course he was… these were… that beautiful red and white… His processors were trying to pull his rather uncharacteristically excited components back into check.

"Again?" Soft musical laughter. That sweet gentle voice again filled his audios.

Ratchet was rolling onto his side and reluctantly left the berth that was far more welcoming than either his own back in his quarters or the cot in his office in Medbay. Hurrying as silently as he could towards the doorway, he was leaning against the frame, watching the white and red mech stretched out on the couch, talking to the holo of another Mech projected onto the opposite wall… Long distance communications through subspace…

"I turn up and he was already there." The blue and white Mech on the other end was smiling brightly, pale blue optics dancing with amusement, before letting out a sound of delight as two flame coloured arms rifted into view. "And here too…"

"You did give me your lock code…" A cocky, but warm reply came as the familiar form of Hot Rod appeared on the screen behind the Mech, arms were curling tightly about the Iacon 'police' Officer, his head dipping to nuzzle the slender throat, drawing a whispered moan from the blue and white Officer. "And told me if I found your quarters…"

"Roddy…"

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining last night."

Those hands were all over the Officer's armour, dipping intimately beneath it right there on the screen, making the Medic snicker softly and chuckle at the look on what was obviously his brother's features.

"Do I have to lock you up again? I'm trying to talk to… Hey!"

Roddy was smirking, kissing the protesting lips and attempting to tug him back off somewhere away from the conversation and clearly wanting to continue the night's activities. "You don't mind do you?" Bright blue optics flashed hopefully in the direction of little Medic.

"No, no. Go ahead, I'll talk to you next rotation, Streetwise. Don't tire him out Hot Rod, he still has to catch the 'bad guys'."

"Don't worry… I don't tire him out _much_." A wink and a squeak from the Officer showed that the hand that had been situating itself beneath that pretty armour had found something that made the doorwinged Mech shudder and groan helplessly unable to even rely before he was rather literally dragged off-screen and the link shut down.

Shaking his head, the little Medic was stretching slightly, before going to push himself upwards intent on returning to Ratchet when his pale optics widened at the sight of the said green Medic leaning in the doorway of the bedroom. "Ah… good afternoon, Ratchet."

"Afternoon?" Checking his internal chronometer he was startled to find he had slept for so long that it was now bordering on 'evening', he had recharged right through his normal… his forced wake up alarm. "Primus… why didn't you…"

"You needed it, Ratch."

Grumbling slightly, he was flickering a glance towards the two cubes that sat on the nearby bench, clearly having been set out for him. His tanks were empty, half his Energon lines were almost dry and he was finding himself wanting badly to refuel. Before he was being gestured towards them, the green Medic had soon downed them both, letting out a sigh of relief.

Why did he have a feeling he really would never win an argument against this Mech? Or that he really wouldn't mind it at all?

"You want to go back to your quarters?"

Ratchet froze at the offer to return to his quarters, considered it for the briefest of moments before instantly gazing back at the other Medic, the last place he wanted was to go to his own quarters. The last thing he wanted was to leave this place… though he was intruding…

"But you still look tired."

Yes, yes a good excuse! "I am. I would request to be allowed to remain in your quarters, if I am not inconveniencing you."

"Certainly. You're no trouble."

_Really?_ Ratchet's dark blue optics were studying the other's facial plates, gazing into those pale optics and honestly wanting to know, know that this Mech didn't mind his intrusion, he had an Orn to burn. An Orn in the care of this Medic, who clearly had been as overworked as he was… The marks of stress littered the smaller frame, both of them having been steamrolled into the deck-plating. The other was just as good as him at hiding it. This was a way of getting them both to 'lay off the work'.

Was this Mech a recent transfer? Who was he?

The real question was. Was he available?

"Don't forget I still need to give you an overhaul… I might not be _fully_ trained…"

"Are you looking for an apprenticeship?" Ratchet was instantly latching onto the words, slowly approaching the couch, leaning against the back of it to gaze down at the Autobot who had dropped so quickly into the middle of Ratchet's world and was rewriting it faster than the Medic knew was possible. He had always been reluctant to take on an apprentice, others were far more capable at having patience with the younger Medics then he did. He had… frightened off most.

"I am if you're offering." A smile touched those lips, head dipping back against the arm of that couch, slender frame shifting slightly, before winking.

"You… haven't told me your name."

"First Aid."

The name suited the Mech, before Ratchet suddenly became aware that a hand was lightly resting against his, that pale gaze flickering over his face slightly. "You want the tune-up now or later?" Fingers squeezed lightly about his, gentle and warm as they tickled across them tenderly in a light caress.

"Now."

"Back to the berth with you then. I'll be there in a moment."

Ratchet was buzzing slightly, or at least the heated glance he was catching from the other Mech was making all that earlier excitement reach right up into his chassis and coil around his Spark. "How do you do that?" He questioned from the doorway, his head twisted to gaze at the other as the smaller medic fetched a toolkit from the workbay.

"Do what?" Those hips were swaying slightly as he leaned over, Ratchet get a clear view of a rather nice looking aft, his internals flaring hotly at the sight before said aft gave a little wiggle.

"How long am I welcome here?"

A cheeky little smile appeared over that shoulder, "As long as you want, Ratch."

A hum of approval escaped the green Medic, his optics dimming slightly in delight that he had suddenly not only found himself an 'apprentice' but he had suddenly got himself a new lover. He barely knew this Mech, but if his desires were only the start of these feelings, he knew he wanted nothing more than to keep this clever Autobot.

"Primus, you're beautiful." Ratchet whispered, just watching the other, unable to help the words that were suddenly coming to his vocal components.

"You're not too bad yourself, Ratch." That Medic was there before him, both hands lifting to push Ratchet backwards towards the edge of the berth, slender fingers sliding lightly over the large chassis, memorising each line and seam. "Now, I will give you a good going over."

Knee joints bumped against the edge of the berth and Ratchet sat, his jaw being lifted slightly and _oh Primus_… he was being devoured, heated lips burned across his own, a glossa slipping between them and delving in so deep that any sound he made was stolen by the other. Every system screamed in delight, his own servos lifted to curl around the strong shoulders, pulling the little body closer, between his long legs, their chassis bumping softly. It was only after long moments, First Aid pulled backwards, lips damp with a touch of lubricant, pale gaze darkening slightly, the toolkit resting a little upset somewhere on the floor.

"You sure you want that tune-up now?"

"Fine, later than." Large hands were caressing and mapping every inch of the white and red frame, sliding lightly beneath armour plating, every circuit energised and raring to go, his mouth was devouring First Aid whole, teasing with tiny nips and licks across his throat. But the moment he realised his affections were welcome, that white and red armour was clattering to the floor, the other being stripped quickly in the process.

Muffled moans escaped vocal components, body arching, his hips being pressed in, grinding together as those servos were doing things to him that had him almost overloading on the spot. It was too fast… Too fast and he was going to fall right over the edge… he wanted it to last, wanted the first time they had together to be something more… that just a quick 'face.

"Ratch… Ratch wait…" He gasped, lips trembling and slightly damaged from all those kisses.

Hands froze like he had been shot through the Spark, expression suddenly looking terrified as he gazed at the half unarmoured Mech in his arms. Ratchet swallowed the scrap clinging around within his throat, his body trembling. Had he screwed up? Had he… turned the other off with all his little caresses? Others had mocked him… snickering over this part of his personality. He was eager to please… willing to…

"_Thought you would be more rough. With that foul mouth and attitude…" _

"Aid… please… I…" His fingers were trembling where they were lightly tracing circles across the warm half bare frame pressed so intimately against his. "Please… give me another chance."

Confusion misted over those optics for a moment before slender hands caught the strong jaw lightly, lifting it softly and he kissed him tenderly, reassuring Ratchet with that one action that everything was all right. "Ratchet, you haven't done anything wrong."

Dark blue optics widened slightly, just as confused for a moment, digits twitching slightly against the warm frame, trying to tug him closer. Hope filled that expression. "Why?"

"I just thought we could take this a little more slowly, I want to be able to make sure you enjoy this too. We have an Orn with no interruptions." A thoughtful look crossed First Aid's features as he was regarding Ratchet for a moment before lips twitched upwards as he was struck by an idea. "How about I fix you up… hmm?"

A hand pressed somewhere intimate, making Ratchet almost jump at the way things were progressing. People had always preferred him to touch them, his own pleasure something that rarely got satisfied… but here was his brand new lover keen on pleasing him… A quick round would definitely help his flagging control. A low groan escaped him when those fingers curled about the edges of his codpiece, teasing him slightly like that, leaving him groaning a little at the sudden and abrupt burst of pleasure that flared through him.

Those lips were sliding downwards across his lower chassis, and suddenly First Aid was kneeling between his thighs, warm arms pressing against either thigh lightly, pale blue optics glinting almost cheekily up at him. Before that intimate piece of armour was dropping somewhere onto the floor, a silky glossa teasing the edges of the newly exposed circuitry, taking his time to learn each curve.

"Primus… Aid…" His optics dimmed as he gazed down at the slender Mech, feeling his throat become even drier at the expression he was receiving. Had anyone ever looked at him with that much desire before? "I… You… don't have to do that to me…"

"I want to."

"I…"

First Aid leaned in to lick slightly over the warm wires and circuits making those green hips jolt as a groan was pulled from Ratchet's lips. "Thankyou for worrying. But right now, you should be _enjoying_ rather than worrying about everything."

His systems felt like they were on fire, that mouth was teasing him, tormenting him with slow deliberate touches that moved across his sensitive codpiece, his servos were twitching as he was stroking over the white helm before him. Tracing the curve of that jaw, slowly sliding up to pinch and caress the sensitive antenna, he was soon whimpering softly when the armour plating was being pulled and that mouth was touching the edges of the newly exposed circuitry. Soft nibbles and licks were drawing quiet moans from Ratchet, his optics staring down at the beautiful Mech between his thighs.

"You like that?" Pale blue optics were hopeful, glossa sliding across those beautiful damp lips, the look that the Mech was giving Ratchet was enough to send a raw jolt of desire screaming through him.

"Primus… _YES_!" Suddenly that glossa was against his sensor nodes, sucking about them hard, tip of that tongue teasing them, cheeks rubbed against the inside of heated thighs. Ratchet's hands cradled that helm to him, not at all disappointed with what was happening. Slowly every single part of his sensitive circuitry and wiring behind his codpiece was touched by that burning hot mouth, he wanted to take this Mech… Wanted to leave that small frame trembling and arching against him…

Rapidly he was loosing his control, head arching back as he was shuddering with the waves of pleasure that coiled up through him, his hips jerking restlessly against that mouth, his own cooling lubricants were forming and making him even slicker. Then found that First Aid was lapping these up, tracing a line across every wire to make sure he didn't miss a drop, that head pulled backwards for only a moment, fluids covering those lips, sliding down his jaw slightly, before he lapped them up with relish.

"More?" Aid teased softly, fingers sliding upwards and locating several of the Autobot's interface cable ports, fingertips were sliding along the sensitive connections, nimble fingertips rubbed and stroked against them, adding to the entire experience. The Mech was back, that glossa and denta doing something to Ratchet the Medic hadn't felt in quite some time.

"Please… _Aid_… please…" Several curses escaped him as he shuddered, mouth open as he was panting hard, trying to cool his systems by pulling in cool air through all his vents… but it wasn't working. Nothing was working. "Please… I'll do anything…" His legs spread wider, allowing the Mech better access, his servos were trembling against the back of that white helm. Heated moans were escaping him.

"Anything?" Bright blue optics lifted, pausing only for a moment, glossa still flickering against the hypersensitive nodes, keeping Ratchet from cooling down for even a moment.

"Yes! Primus… _please_ don't stop…"

"Be mine."

Ratchet blinked at that, a long sexy moan escaped the Medic, his optics shuttering as those hands stroked over his frame knowing exactly how to touch him. "Wha…?"

"Be _mine_. I don't like sharing."

"You… you want me?" Surprise and hope filled every inch of his Spark. A loud moan escaped him, he was going to overload with that mouth doing all those damned sexy things to him, that mouth had closed completely about his sensor nodes, sucking hard and tugging back against them. "Aid! Please…"

"Tell me who you belong to." Pale blue optics were burning, gazing up at him from that pretty face slick with his own lubricants.

"Aid…" Helpless.

"Tell me." He demanded again.

"**You**… _Please… Aid…_ I'm yours… completely…"

And the little Medic bit down sharply, sending a hot burning jolt through Ratchet, everything exploding with a raw heated ecstasy, his frame jerking fiercely with each pulse as he was being hit by successive waves of pleasure, his body trembled, barely able to stay upright as that mouth continued to torment him. One brilliant overload and his systems crashed so fast… he saw blackness for a long moment.

It was quite a while before the green medic groaned softly, his helm shifting against the pillow, his body still feeling so hot, something warm was sprawled across his chassis, his Spark fluttering madly to feel the pulse of another so close. A slender face appeared as Aid's chin rested against one long arm that rested across Ratchet's chassis, a smile touching his lubricant smeared lips.

"How you feeling?"

A soft hiss of pleasure escaped the green Medic as he arched into the body that was spread across his own, his limbs feeling heavy with his powerful overload. His hips rocked slightly against Aid's, enticing a soft little breathy moan from the red and white Autobot, one large arm curled about that slender waist, cradling the smaller Mech to him. "Primus… where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh… here and there." A soft kiss was dropped against Ratchet's chestplates, before that face was pressing cheek down against it, pale optics lifting slightly to keep watch on Ratch's expression.

"What I said…"

"If… if you don't want this to continue, if I asked too much… You can tell me and we can call this off." Those words were muffled against his chestplates, those pale optics hidden suddenly from his view.

"I meant what I said. I am yours." Ratchet wanted nothing more than to have this Mech by his side, his Spark demanded it, trembling and twitching within his chassis, pleading for more.

"You know how long I've wanted to hear that?" A soft kiss was pressed underneath Ratchet's jaw, the green Mech groaning softly, his entire frame sensitive to the slightest touch of that warm mouth. "How long I've wanted to have you here…"

"_**What**_?" Ratchet was suddenly shifting, attempting to push himself upwards slightly to gaze into the bright optics of the Mech sprawled across him so intimately like that. "What did you say?" His audios had to have hear that wrong, this Mech… he had… wanted him? Why hadn't Ratchet seen him? Why…

"I've wanted you for quite a long time. It took quite a while to finally get transferred. I've been with the Engineers Guild until recently. I was working with Wheeljack… or more to say I was keeping him together _literally_."

"You… transferred to be near me?" No one had ever done something like that for his sake, to be near him. How had he earned such meaning in the optics of this slender beautiful Medic who could have had anyone if he just so much at smiled at them? "You… You wanted me? I… Aid…"

"Ratch, I have the biggest crush on you."

"Don't I… scare you?" Wrenches and all… his harshness could drive everyone around him away, his prickly personality and terrible bedside manner… This… mech had a crush on him…

"Scare me? _You_?" A laugh escaped the Medic, his bright optics flickering in amusement. "You aren't scary what so ever." A fingertip trailed lightly against Ratchet's cheek, grinning up at him brightly. "You are just cuddly. Very, very cuddly."

"Cuddly?" It was almost indignant, before he let out another soft groan when those arms closed about his body, his frame seeking the gentle strength and warmth of this beautiful Mech. But really did this Mech have a crush on him? "I am _not_ cuddly."

"Admit it, you are." Hips brushed forwards, rocking and teasing against Ratchet's playfully, optics half shuttered, lips twitching in amusement. "You like this. You like being cuddled."

Dark blue optics flickered, about to protest against that statement when he felt himself being drawn a little more tightly to that slender frame. The weight of that head against his shoulder, the heat of another curled against him, the loneliness that haunted him chased away with that presence. He _did_ like being cuddled. "Fine." Lips pressed together, attempting to look slightly irritated at being caught like that, but a smile soon rose to the surface when their unarmoured frames were rocking slowly together. Slow waves of heat building up between them, left Ratchet almost pleading for more again.

"You have a very handsome smile." And slowly First Aid was pushing himself upwards, still straddling Ratchet's hips grinding down against them hard, their sensitive wiring catching together for a long moment. "I hope I get to see if more often."

"If you stay with me, I promise you'll see if very often." His hands stretched out to slowly trail upwards over the long warm sides, thumbs trailing across sensitive seams, teasing wiring as he went. "Let me stay here, and I promise for you I'll always smile." He didn't want to return to his quarters, he didn't want to go away from this wonderful presence. "Let me stay and anything you want from me is yours."

"Berth is too big for just one anyway." Lips twitched upwards at the corners, before his hands were stroking across the large expanse of the chassis before him. "I like the sound of that offer though. I'll keep you, keep both your frame… and your Spark." Head dipping he kissed Ratchet deeply, the two of them feeling something pulsed between them… something alive and bright. "You know, I have a prescription for you…"

"You do, do you? What makes you so certain you have reached the best conclusion?"

"When you hear it." A wink. "I'm sure you will accept its necessary for improving your functionality."

"I prescribe healthy doses of 'facing."

"Aid." Ratchet snorted softly but was quite keen on that particular prescription.

"It isn't healthy to deny ones needs."

"My needs are simple." Ratchet remarked, smirking up at the bot above him, a plan forming in his processors. "You and a berth."

"Berths are not always necessary."

"Oh? I wonder what you have in mind…"

"There is the cleanser… A good wall can do it…"

"Or a desk."

"Your desk?" Aid laughed, fingertips tapping lightly against the warm Spark casing, tracing the sweet curves of it.

"Can be arranged."

"First slow shift in medbay and you have a deal."

An arm reached up to curled gently around the slender shoulders, drawing them downwards before he was suddenly rolling, his weight bearing down on the smaller Mech, their bodies aligning quickly, First Aid groaning as their casings brushed together lightly. "Now you said you want it slow…" Ratchet was drifting kisses slowly over that beautiful face, teasing those lips with soft nibbles and tasting the warmth within, glossa dipping in deeply, his dark blue optics flickering brightly in both appreciation and delight. "Any other requests?"

"I got soundproofing."

A wide grin crossed the bigger Medic's features. That sweet voice that had tormented him was soon going to be crying out rather loudly if he had his way. Slowly his fingers were trailing down across the warm chassis, tugging lightly at several sensitive wires, making the other's stabiliser servos twitch slightly, almost as if his toes were curling. "I've never met anyone quite like you, First Aid."

"Should I take that as a compliment?" A tiny little sexy mewl escaped him, helm rolling back against the edge of the pillow, entire frame arching slowly a heat coiling through his systems. Magnetic fields were sending a shiver through sensitive components.

"_Aid_." The emergency release on the other's Spark casing was stroked, the smooth metal slowly sliding back to reveal the deep blue and white Spark that fluttered and pulsed within this white and red frame. "Beautiful, truly beautiful." The tip of one finger was dipping in stroking against that brilliant Spark, caressing it slowly, watching the body pinned beneath his own squirm restlessly as he was being touched so intimately.

The sounds coming from that smart mouth were the sexiest thing Ratchet had ever heard, soft mewls and whispers of affection escaped First Aid, filling Ratchet's processors with the sound and rejoiced at the reaction he received. However, he was curious to explore the slender body… knowing there had to be some place that was hypersensitive… Every Bot had their weak spot…

His free hand was exploring as his mouth worked on the slender throat, lapping over the primary Energon lines that fed upwards to his main processors, sucking softly on them, finding the other responded so easily to his touch. His touch grew just a little harder against the slender body, those hips were rocking upwards against his, grinding their sensitive circuitry against one another.

Trailing a hand up the slender side of the Mech, suddenly the little Bot gave a squeak and squirmed sharply against the restraint of Ratchet's weight. Instantly, Ratchet pressed down hard, pinning First Aid to the berth, small hands were buried beneath his spinal plating clutching at him as he was caressing that Spark with several fingers, slow gently strokes. But also his hand dipped between seams at the Mech's side, finding several sensor relays so close to the surface, high quality scanners and the newest upgrades a medic could receive were just beneath on either side of the little body… Clearly Wheeljack had appreciated First Aid's work and had done a major upgrade on the little Medic, but with all those new parts came the new sensors and a hotspot for stimulation.

"Ratch… Ratch… what are you… Ohh… oooooh…" His voice was being reduced to the sweetest of moans, the slender frame shuddering with each hard caress against the sensors. Before Ratchet's large servo rotated slightly before closing around the other Mech's Spark, fingertips brushing back and forth lightly, pleading for permission.

Aid relaxed as much as he could before his Spark disengaged from his systems, revealing the trust he was placing in Ratchet. Unexpectedly those fingers twisted and pressed right to the core of First Aid's Spark, the connection between their systems were instantaneous. The wall of emotions surged up Ratchet's arm, flying through his data lines and straight to his processors, he was almost knocked offline by the intensity of it.

Desire. Affection. Loyalty. Trust. A true pure trust that ran deep.

And one that made Ratchet freeze as he gazed down at the squirming, writhing body of his new lover beneath him, catching one look in those pale blue optics.

_Love? _

A crush didn't necessarily mean love. However, could he question what this emotion was? And it was all directed at him. All of it.

He had to feel it… Had too…

Any other thoughts were out of his processors as his casing was sliding back revealing the darker blue and lavender Spark within, before he was drawing his hand away, his frame fitting against the smaller one, the heat between them increasing a thousand fold. Fingertips teased and caressed sensitive ports before Ratchet was jacking into First Aid's systems, a flood of sensations washing between them, clear and pure.

And Ratchet was certain. Primus… The Mech beneath him loved him.

"That's… cheating." First Aid huffed softly, arms curling about Ratchet's shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss that reflected the swirl of emotions between them. "But… it's 'kay right?"

"Yes, _Primus_, yes Aid." Fingertips lifted to caress the side of that warm helm, rubbing back and forth lightly, determined to make him smile. "I…"

"Could you ever love me back?"

"I know I will. Primus was smiling the day he created you." And their Sparks touched softly, brushing together as they both shuddered at the feeling, Ratchet whispering gentle words of affection into First Aid's audio, reassuring his lover that his Spark could easily learn to love him. It would be so easy to fall for Aid, he walked into Ratchet's life, upended it and just righted it back again.

"Primus was holding a wrench throwing contest when he created you."

Ratchet growled softly, nipping sharply at an antenna and sucking hard on the scrapped metal, getting a soft yelp and half strangled moan. "That mouth of yours…"

"I have to have a comeback when it comes to you."

"Witty, aren't you?"

"I try."

"Stop talking…" Ratchet kissed him deeply as their Sparks were sliding together, the faintest of bonding strands coiling about each other, binding them in the first stages that would bring them together forever. Love filled Ratchet's entire frame, spilling over as their Sparks twisted and merged, dipping and spinning within their casings, both of them stilling on the berth, caught up within the first merge they shared.

"I thought you wanted to hear my voice."

"Fine then!" Ratchet was tugging those hands upwards, their fingers lacing together as First Aid was spread flat against berth, Ratchet's frame suddenly grinding up hard against First Aid's. Pulses of raw desire and flickers of lust were being thrust through the connections between them. Ratchet was letting his full weight rest against each other, both of them ending up 'sharing paint' as they were grinding together roughly, their sensor relays singing at the closeness.

Those slender wrists were caught in one big one, pressed into the berth above First Aid's head, as his other hand drifted down to that codpiece and slipped in, nimble fingers sliding in deep and tugging upwards, thumb rubbing across the sensor nodes within hard.

First Aid was shrieking in pleasure beneath Ratchet, mouth open, systems burning hotly, struggling and squirming as their Sparks merged completely, a mutual sharing of surface thoughts of feelings and emotions that were so intense that neither of them knew that they were both rocking hard and heading straight for overload.

"Ratch! PRIMUS… Ratch! _**Please**_…" Gasping for air, he was trying to cool his systems, hips squirming, wriggling madly as those fingers were doing things to him that his processors couldn't even comprehend. That mouth was back against his throat, nipping hard and sending jolts of brief pain that heightened the heated licks over the wounded areas.

Ratchet was devouring First Aid, drawing apart every emotion within the smaller Mech, accepting the pulses of love that washed about his Spark…

They were twisting together in that heat, rising upwards faster and faster… their bodies twisting about helplessly as they felt the roiling heat consume them completely.

Their voices echoing together in the darkness, Sparks entwined as they overloaded together, both crying out for the other, desperate to remain together.

"I love you."

And they the fire devoured them whole.

The world crashing down about them, as they both offlined spectacularly.

* * *

A soft groan escaped Ratchet as he lifted his helm from where it had been nuzzled in against the warm throat of the Mech beneath him, his dark blue optics flickered on dimly as he felt a pair of arms tighten about his chassis keeping him where he was sprawled across First Aid.

"…Oh…" Optics stuttered once, lazily lifting again as he felt their Sparks still entangled together. "You…?"

"Stay." A hand rested against the back of the green helm pulling it back down again, stroking lightly over an antenna and Ratchet relaxed back against the warm frame that was still connected to his own. The slow pulses of heat tickled through his systems, leaving him sighing in delight.

"I'm… too heavy."

"Nonsense."

"You have a fragging answer for everything don't you?"

"I try."

"I heard you…" Ratchet was smiling slightly, hopefully as his head twisted slightly, dark blue optics gazing at his lover, reassured by the soft touches across his helm and back that he was welcomed to remain where he was for as long as he liked. He could spend all Orn like that… within the security of the merge and those arms. "Will you say it again… please?"

"I love you, Ratchet."

A sigh of appreciation escaped him. His own arms wrapped about the slender frame, pulling him closer gently. "Maybe vacations aren't so bad after all…"

* * *

**I accept XD Challenge pairings for this particular universe where 'anything goes' XD I intend on doing a Hot RodXStreetwise one, BarricadeXProwl, and SunstreakerXBluestreak.**


End file.
